Cartoon Club Penguin Shorts
Party Rocking Rookie Transcript *EPF Agents:Go!Go!Go!Go!Go!Go! Dot is using a robot to defeat her robots *Rookie(Interupting):Hey!What`cha playing?A Game?I love games! Can I Try? *Robots: *all blow up* *Dot:Rookie,You blew up my robots! *Rookie:Sorry! *Jet Pack Guy:Rookie,you idiout!You party pooper! Penguin: Party Pooper Rookie! *Rookie:Sorry.I`m gonna go do some laps in the underground pool.Anyone who wants to join me is free to do so. Everyone Runs Away from him *Rookie:Sure!Leave! Cut to Rookie playing in the underground pool *Rookie:Ha,Ha,Ha!I love to swim! *Lifegard:Okay,were emptying the pool.Everyone get out. Rookie gets out.But some more penguins get in. *Rookie:What are you doing? *Mcdonalds:Partying!What else!?!? *Rookie:But the pools about to...(Pool Empties)...Drain. *Mcdonalds:Darn it! *Mr Cow2:Now were trapped. *Rockhopper(Also trapped in pool):Wait!Ye Olde Rookie can help us scallywags! *Rookie:Me,What?No.I Can`t *Jet Pack Guy(In Rookies Mind):Rookie,you idiout!You party pooper! *Penguin:Party Pooper Rookie-kie-kie-kie *Rookie:Uh...you...bet!(Puts the water on) *Dj Crow(In Pool):Yessssssssssssssssssssssss! *Penguin Band:Awesome! *Mcdonalds:Whats your name kid? *Rookie:Call me...Party...Rocking Rookie! Everyone Cheers *Aunt Artic:Hey,Party Rocker Rookie.Pass some of thoose water proof party lights in here? *Rookie:Really,but... *Jet Pack Guy (In Mind): Rookie, you idiot! You party pooper! *Penguin (In Mind):Party Pooper Rookie! *Rookie:Some?How about...ALL!!! Throws all in pool.Shadow Guy and Gamma Girl fly to the top of the room and fire there lazers into the pool.A Giant Disco Ball drops from the roof.They have some coloured lights go on. Party Rock Anthems turns on. *Penguin Band(Singing to song):Party Rookie in the house tonight!Every Penguin just have a good time!This pool party will make you loose your mind!Every Penguin just have a good-good-good-time! *Rookie:I BELIVE IN MAGIC!!!(Dives into pool) *DJ K.Dance:Awwwwwwwwwww Yeah! *Rockhopper:All hands on deck! Puts a Pan with holes on the Party Lights.A Drain sound is heard. *Aunt Artic(Frustrated):Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,it`s the over flow drain. *Rookie:Relax,i can handle it.(Clogs the Over Flow drain with some tissue paper) *DJ Crow:He blocked the Over-flow drain! *Rockhoper:We`ll overflow! ... *Mr Cow2:AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rookie:Theres never such thing as to much Party!!! Notices the Manhole cover at the roof of the room.and the boiler room door and the exit of the room. *Rookie:Too much party!!!Stop the water!!!(The water control lever snaps.)Ahhhhhh!(Tries to put lever back, but it is to hard)Dear gosh!!!(Pulls the emergency lever at the top of the tap)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Everyone groans.Rookie sighs in reilief.But he accedently puts the lever back down.The party continues.) *Rookie:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The room starts to flood *Rockhoper:All hail Party Rocker Rookie!!! *Rookie:We`ll overflow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cut to Plaza.Gary,Jet Pack Guy and Dot enter the Stage. *Gary:Rookie`s been in there for a while.Are you there Rookie?(Opens man hole cover.It shoots out like a geyser with penguins in it.) Cut to Some Penguins drying the Underground Pool. The Lifeguard is talking to the police. With some ambulances carrying Mcdonalds, Mr Cow2 and DJ Crow. Cut to Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Gary and Dot. *Gary:Well,Rookie.I was`nt there,but i have to say,it looks like you had a um... Er... Party. *Jet Pack Guy:You really think so?Wheres the proof. Actully, no proof? OK, I am sorry. You can play the game. *EPF Agents: Go! Go! Go! Rookie is controlling a robot to destroy others THE END